Paradox of Time
by zyfoxmaster
Summary: A terrible day.


**Paradox of Time**

I woke up with something blaring in my ear, my alarm was going off. With a grimace, I got out of bed, gently tossed my alarm clock at the wall, and looked at my calendar. It read December Twelfth, 2007, a Wednesday. I've always despised Wednesdays. I mean, it is the middle of the week, and people are stressed, but it seems that my co-workers always seem to take off Wednesdays to attend their various religious congregations. I work at Comco, the leading computer repair service in the tri-county region. I work commercial retails if the motto didn't lead you to believe that. I've always considered myself quite adroit in skills involving technology, but my boss has always insisted otherwise. But anyway, It always seems to get called in early on Wednesdays, so I set my alarm in advance.

After I got out of bed, I showered, shaved, and made some breakfast for Déja and I. He was always trying to sit at the table, I guess he got used to my benevolence. Déja is a dog, a dog that's been in my family for quite a long time. I got Déja for my ninth birthday, and we used to do everything together. He'd follow me on my paper route, I'd take him for walks around our block, and we just shared a lot of childhood memories. But after I left for college, and stopped visiting my parents and Déja as often. In a sense he became my parent's new child. After eighteen years of always having someone to give good advice, helpful information backed up with years of experience, and the occasional vent of anger. My parents needed someone, or something to at least give their love to. My parents left for Colorado last Thursday, and they dropped Déja off for me to care for. They were coming home this evening, so instead of trying to stop Déja from sitting at the table with me, he was extolled for his attempts.

Before I left for work, I had to set Déja outside. Being the old dog that he was, he had some, intestinal problems that needed to be worked out outside, and not on my carpet. But other than that, he was the quintessence of man's best friends I had a fence around my backyard and all week he has stayed in there without any issues. Today was different. I tied Déja to an old oak with a rope with quite a lot of lag on it. I got in my car and started to pull out of my driveway when I saw Déja on the other side of the fence with the rope still on the far side. I got out of the car quickly and tried to coax him back inside the fence. As I got closer, the rope began to weaken, and Déja got loose, He ran into the street, and I ran after him, calling him name. I tripped on a root, and caught myself on one of my car's side mirrors. Déja noticed my attempts to entice him back home, and started to trot back. I saw this and was enthralled by this amicable scene. My dog coming to me, just like it was when I was a child. I used to call him back from the field in the evening, just before dinner, and he'd come running back. I pushed myself up using the mirror, and my car started to slowly drift backwards. Having not noticed this, I called Déja. His progress was less than belligerent, but he was coming nevertheless. He was within arms reach when my car hit him. Filled with nostalgia, I immediately fell to the ground and wept, impervious to the world around me. I'd killed Déja my dog, my old friend, and one of my parents only joys. When I got back on my feet I saw that my car, had rolled into the street and into my neighbor's mailbox. I looked back at my dog, just laying there, lifeless. I took him to the backyard, and covered him in a tarp, I wanted my parent to at least see him one more time.

Luckily my car still ran, and I made it to work. I was late, but I was covered in dirt, my eyes were red, and I was quite unkempt. Hopefully my boss would understand the consequences, and not give me a rough time.

When I sit down at my desk, I noticed a note from one of my co-worker. It read, "Your parents called, they got off the plane safely, and it would be feasible to see them home by 6:30 this evening." After reading this, my spirits took a turn for the better knowing that my parents were only a few hours away, and in no severe jeopardy.

I saw my boss walking down the hallway, and a cursory examination of his face revealed to me that he had an impetus to chew me out. I started my explanation when I was abruptly cut off by his voice.

"You know to be here early on Wednesdays" He exclaimed. "Your co-workers have duties to appeal to, and you need to cover them of their days off."

Angered by his intolerance I replied, "We both know they're just comparing clothes and trading rumors in order to get a day off."

"Out" He screamed. "I don't want you godless heathen in here anymore. You're fired."

I left without even gathering my things. It seems as though people I associated myself with had retrogressed back into the ages before intellectualism. I couldn't go back home and see Dèja's body without my parents on hand.

I drove out of town, not knowing where I was going or why. After about 3 hours, I stopped at a gas station on Route 16. I refueled my car, and started to drive out, but I changed my mind. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed my parents. There was no answer. As I started driving away from the station, I started to get nervous. My common sense took over and told me not to scrutinize this situation. They probably just didn't have any service where they were.

On the road, the actions that had taken place today played through my head. My car is ruined, I killed my dog, and I lost my job. Tears welled in my eyes at the thought of my parents reactions for whenever they learned about Déja's death. How could I explain to them that it was my fault, but I didn't mean to..?  
My phone rang, it was my brother.  
"Hey Bro, what's up?" I asked, quickly disguising the tears from my voice. There is a pause for what seems like forever, then he finally says grimly.

"Mom and Dad have been in an accident."

"Are they alright?" I hastily asked  
"I don't know, the cop just called me, he said it was on Route 16, that's all I know"

I dropped my phone. I heard my brother's voice echo throughout my car. I lost all recognition of the road, and life became dull and tepid. Why had my life become such a holocaust. After realizing I was driving blindly, I snap back into reality and begin to be meticulous with my driving. Suddenly I see brightness in the distance, and the closer I get, the more the obvious befalls upon me. My parent's car was engulfed in flames, seemingly caused from the massive fuel tanker that their car was partially inside of. Immediately I get out of my car, and rush towards the wreckage. The immense heat causes me to stop in my tracks. I fall to my knees, and shed tears once again today. In my collapse I notice something, a cell phone. It's open, and the line was still connected to someone, me.  
The world stopped, the day flashed by a million times, I had killed everyone important to me, I had systematically ruined my existence. I lost consciousness.

I awoke abruptly, my ears averse to the noise resonating throughout the room. It was my alarm clock. I jumped out of bed and ran towards the calendar, I tripped on something. When I open my eyes after the fall, my hands and chest are covered in blood. I stand up to see Dèja's body under me. Was it all a dream, am I still asleep, or had I killed my dog for a second time? The calendar on my wall read December Twelfth, 2007, a Wednesday, Wednesdays are always the wor.. Why is everything happening again. Wait, is my duplistic mind playing tricks on me. My car, my car would tell me what was going on. Outside I see my car, undamaged, so is my neighbors mailbox.

I get in my car and pull into Comco. I dart inside, and find the message on my desk. I needed answers, and fast. I drove home and sat on my bed all day until I received a call. It was the police station.

"Hello" I answered

"Hello, Sir we have news to report to you. I'm sorry but.." I cut him off

"I know, my parents, Route 16." I said, hanging up.

I got in my car and drove to the bridge. The raging waters far below reinforced my selection of this location of my demise. I parked my car, walked to the ledge, and leapt in an attempt to escape from this hell. I seemed to leave my body before I hit the water, but I still heard the uncongenial thud of my corpse.

I'm awakened by my alarm, it's a Wednesday, I hate Wednesdays.


End file.
